


Falling Through the Mirror

by DragonFire (ingoingcashew)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Modern Girl in Thedas, POV Multiple, Self-Indulgent, Shapeshifting, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoingcashew/pseuds/DragonFire
Summary: Maia Hale grew up in foster homes and in the streets but she thought she finally had a home. Working part-time to pay for art school, she hoped one day to design video games like her favorites. She played the Dragon Age series for "research" and definitely didn't expect to end up in Thedas. Especially due to falling through a mirror and landing in Merrill's home as a Dalish mage with no memory of how it happened. As she pieces together her memories she has to walk the dangerous line between her new life and the story she knew. Luckily the Kirkwall Crew collects strays like a crazy cat lady so she soon finds herself among friends she never knew she could have (they were fictional after all).





	1. Mirror,Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha finally published! It wasn't working last night so pretend this was posted at 3 am because that will give you an idea how this will go. I'm a terrible person and have another fic started already but have been working on this recently. Anyway I've had this story in my head for awhile and decided to write it finally. Basically Anders needs some love but I can't separate Hawke and Fenris. I'll try to make sure all relationships get equal time but this story will focus more on the friendship between all these idiots. Also this starts between the deep roads expedition and the First Battle of Kirkwall so our new friend will have some time to settle in before shit hits the fan. Enjoy! suggestions and constructive-crit is welcome since I'm an architect pretending to know how to write.

We were all at our usual table playing a round of wicked grace when Merrill came barreling in.

“Daisy you made it! Decide we’re better than that old mirror of yours?” Varric called out in greeting to the elf.

We all looked to Merrill and saw her breathing heavy with panic in her eyes. It appeared she had ran the distance here. I was immediately standing with staff in hand prepared to fight.

“Merrill what happened?” Garret questioned as he rounded the table to face her.

By that time everyone else was standing weapons ready.

Merrill finally caught her breath and began “A woman-“she was still breathing heavy as she struggled to continue “a woman came through the mirror. She’s unconscious and I don’t know what to do.”

Garret and I immediately spurred into motion as we ran down the steps of the hanged man and through open the door. I could hear the rest of them behind me as we all but sprinted through the streets of Low Town. Isabella was trying to calm the panicked Merrill as we wound our way to the elven alienage. Luckily that night none of the usual low lifers challenged us and we were soon at Merrill’s door. I pushed through the door and immediately rushed over to the woman who was unconscious on Merrill’s bed.

“Daisy did you really use that ball of twine to tie that woman up on your bed?” Varric sputtered in disbelief as I cut the bindings on the woman’s feet and hands.

“Well I didn’t want her to run away before I brought you here. She probably doesn’t know her way around town.”

I heard Isabela snort at Merrill’s explanation. To my surprise it was Fenris who spoke up next as I let my magic wash over the woman.

“Didn’t you say that mirror had the blight? How did you know she wasn’t infected?”

“Oh yes it did but I fixed that first.”

“She doesn’t have the blight though she does have a nasty head wound. I helped the swelling go down but I need to take her to my clinic to treat her further.” I cut in as I pulled my magic back.

Before anyone else could speak up Fenris was pushing past me to approach the bed. I watched as he scooped the stranger up into his arms.

“Well mage I guess we should take her there now. No sense wasting time.”

I stood trying to wipe the shock off of my face and motioned for us to leave. We all filed out of the small home and made our way to the Dark Town clinic. The walk was a relatively quiet one with only Isabela cooing soft words of comfort to the still shaken elf. I fell into step with Fenris and took this opportunity to examine our new charge. She had dark skin with nearly black short hair. With the little light offered on the streets I was able to catch the glint of her vallaslin which marked her as Dalish. Her clothes were simple enough but obviously had Dalish influences. While it made the most sense that she was elven, it was still confusing how someone could fall out of Merrill’s clearly broken mirror.

My observations were cut short as we arrived at the clinic. I began preparing what I would need while Fenris and Garret position the elf on one of the cots. I made my way back to my patient as everyone moved from the cot to give me space.

I let my magic build and flow over the elf trying to examine just how much damage she had taken. I started first with her body trying to see if there were any physical injuries beside the trauma to her head. I only had to heal some minor bruising before turning my attention to her head. The swelling had reduced significantly which is a good sign. With the swelling gone I was able to notice traces of magic that I hadn’t recognized before.

I have not felt this magic in a long time. Justice spoke as I brushed against the strange energy.

Do you know what this magic is? I asked as I continued healing the elf.

It is a very old form of magic. No elf should have it. It is most likely the work of an ancient though its intent is unclear.

Wonderful. I responded dryly as I pulled my magic away and sat on the stool someone had placed behind me as I worked.

“Well she seems to be stable and should probably wake up soon.” I sighed as I scrubbed my face.

“I guess all he have left to do is wait then.” Garret grunted.

With the help of Isabela and Varric, Garret went up to the estate to gather food and alcohol to help pass the evening. Merrill end up falling asleep against Isabela and Fenris stayed by Garret’s side as Varric and him talked of various adventures. I was writing my manifesto when the patient began to stir and was immediately by her cot as everyone else scrambled into motion.

Garret took position to the right of me while the others stayed back from the edge of the cot. Her eyes blinked open as she slowly came to. They were a startling shade of violet that shifted values with hints of gold in them.

“Hey,” I began calmly “how are you feeling?”

The elf let out a groan as she lifted a hand to massage her head.

“What happened? I feel like I was hit by stampeding cows.”

Isabella laughed loudly at her description and I flashed her and irritated glare before returning my attention to the elf.

“Well we were hoping you could tell us that. It seems like you hit your head pretty hard but I was able to reduce the swelling. You should refrain from moving too much right now.” I continued in my calmest voice I reserve for patients.

To that she nodded which caused her to clutch her head again as pain flashed across her face.

“Thank you,” she breathed “I admit I’m not sure where I am right now.”

“Well since you were injured when we uh- found you” Garret cut in “we decided to bring you to a clinic in Dark Town.”

“What did you just say?” She asked bolting upright in shock.

“My friend Hawke said that we’re currently in Dark Town. My name is Anders and this is my clinic. I really must ask you to lie down and stop moving though.”

A look that was a mix of panic and recognition played across her face as she stared at those of us gathered around her. 

“This has to be some kind of joke or dream,” the elf exclaimed as she scrambled out of the cot. “You aren’t real. You can’t be.”

I was up and trying to reach out to the elf who was now backed against the wall.

“I promise this is no trick elf” Fenris sneered from his place at my side.

“What my friend is trying to say is that we are in fact real. This is not the fade and we are no demons.”

At that Fenris snorted something along the line of “only abominations”. I ignored it as I tried to focus on the woman before me.

“No you’re all fictional. There are no such things as demons or the fade.” The women denied vehemently.

“Please-” I started as I attempted to reach the frightened elf.

“Don’t touch me!” She shouted as a burst of energy sent us all falling backward.

Fenris was the first on his feet with his weapon drawn with me following closely. As I stood the now proclaimed mage was staring numbly at her hands.

“Mage” Fenris growled as he stalked towards her.

I jumped between them trying to hold the angry warrior back.

“Please don’t Fenris! She’s hurt and scared! What she needs now his help and rest, not you waving a sword at her.”

“She came through that mirror! What if she’s and abomination or some demon!” The warrior shot back.

Garret came up behind the warrior and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen to Anders. She needs help. Anyway Anders’ already examined her so there is no demon in her.” Garret stated trying to calm down Fenris before blows started to be traded.

Fenris reluctantly lowered his sword and paced away from the cot. He took up a place out of the way but close enough to jump in if he felt necessary. Everyone else stayed quiet as I turned back to the confused mage.

“Please just sit down. You really shouldn’t move around so much after your injury. I promise no harm will come to you.”

The elf seemed to eye Fenris with particular suspicion but eventually conceded to sitting back down on the cot. This time she sat with her back against the wall and her legs crossed in front of her. 

“So would you mind telling us your name?” I asked, sitting down on the opposite end of the cot. 

She began to open her mouth to respond but stopped as a look of confusion crossed her features. Her eyes darkened and she dropped her head.

“I don’t know.” She said meekly.

Garret spoke up in astonishment “how do you not know your own name?”

She met his eyes when she responded.

“I don’t remember.”

“Memory loss is common with head injuries” I took over. “Let’s move on to what you remember last?”

The elf shook her head “I don’t’ remember.”

“Then why didn’t you think we were real?”

“You won’t believe me.” She stated.

“Try us.” Hawke responded drawing her eyes to his again.

“Fine, but I’m warning you” she sighed before continuing. “Where I’m from you are all characters from a game. There are actually three game in the series, one for the hero of Ferelden, for the Champion of Kirkwall and for a hero that has yet to begin their story. The second game fallows your story, Hawke, starting from when you fled the blight. In the game the player pretends to be you and they can decide whether they are male or female, a rouge, mage or warrior and even what they look like. They also pick their own first name and their choices in character creation impact some of the early events of the game. As you play you are presented with a lot of choices and each one impacts how the game will play out. Every other character is defined already but how they act can depend on the choices you make. Therefore I know what choices you could’ve already made and what choices you’ll be presented with but I can’t predict the future.”

We were all silent as the words she spoke sank in. For me it was strange to believe that there is a place where people pretend to be Hawke. He could be a blonde female warrior in some people’s minds. I forced the disturbing thought out of my head.

“So you’re saying you’re from the future?” I question seeing as everyone else was still trying to make sense of her words.

“I wouldn’t say that. In my world this is all fictional. We don’t have magic or dwarves or elves or qunari. There are only humans and most of our animals and plants are completely different.”

“But you’re an elf.” It was the first thing Merrill had said to everyone since we had left her house earlier.

“What are you talking about? I’m human.” The elf looked completely shocked.

“I hate to tell you this but you are definitely an elf. You’ve got the ears and everything. I know you hit your head but you even have a Vallaslin.” I state trying to keep the humor out of my voice.

She frowned at me in confusion until Isabela brought a mirror over. I watched as her face twisted into sheer panic and shock as she took in her reflection. I saw her run her fingers over her Vallaslin and found their way to the points of her ears. Gasping she dropped the mirror and recoiled away from it.

“How-’ she stuttered looking up at us hoping to find answers. “How did this happen?” she finished softly as she glanced down at the discarded mirror.

“It could be magic.” I offered “We should focus on getting your memories back first.”

The not-elf elf nodded her head and laid down when I motioned for her to do so. Everyone took a step back as my hands began to glow with healing power and I placed them around her head. I worked for a few minutes before hastily removing my hands. As I did so her eyes flew open.

“Damn” I cursed. “Someone put a block on your memories but I definitely detect some residual magic in you that I have never come across before. I did all I could for now but I will have to figure out a way to access your memories.”

“Well at least I know my name now” the elf stated as she sat up rubbing her head. “I’m Maia. Maia Hale.”


	2. A Sea of Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look into the mind of Maia Hale. Also a vegetarian in Thedas? Basically this is a chapter where our girl tries to come to terms with her new life.

“Well at least I know my name now” I sighed as I sat up. “I’m Maia. Maia Hale.”

“Nice to meet you Maia.” Hawke responded flashing me a lopsided grin.

Jesus. This is going to be so weird. I thought as I observed the others. Fenris was still eyeing me like I was about to suddenly turn into an abomination right then. Figures. Merrill was staring at me in awe while Isabela was sizing me up beside her. Varric looked like he was already writing this story in his head. Fantastic. I’ve always wanted to be the subject of a Varric Tethras novel. I thought dryly as I turned my attention back to Anders. The mage was looking at me like I was some form of complex puzzle. Justice was most likely talking to him about what ever strange magic has blocked my memories.

“Well then,” Hawke started again, effectively snapping my attention back to him. “Looks like you’ve exhausted our healer for the night. So why don’t we call it a night and try to sort things out after we’ve all slept. Anders, you and our new friend should come back to the estate to sleep.”

Before Anders could object Fenris interrupted.

“Hawke you can’t just invite a random mage into your home” Fenris growled.

“She’s not random. Her name is Maia and she fell out of Merrill’s mirror” Hawke grinned.

Anders let out a groan as Fenris began to protest again.

“Exactly! The same mirror that gave people the blight and she’s been fixing with blood magic. We can’t be sure what she’s capable of or what her motive is for being here.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Fenris.” I spoke up causing all heads to turn towards me in shock. “I mean not about the whole me being dangerous part since I really have no place to go and no intention of harming the people who have helped me so far. I just don’t want you to have to go out of your way to help me. Honestly I can just find a corner to sleep in and I’ll be fine.”

“You will not just sleep in some corner” Anders objected immediately. “You’ve suffered from some serious head trauma and I still have no idea what manner of spell is blocking your memories. As my patient you need to stay here in the clinic.”

“And as your friend Anders,” Hawke added. “I insist you both come to the estate given the recent problems with the Templars.”

“Wait what year is it?” I demanded.

“9:32. Why?” Hawke responded.

“Oh thank god. I thought… never mind it’s not important.”

Hawke gave me a questioning look but then shrugged it off.

“Now that we all know the date I say it’s time to sleep and please no more arguing. Just follow me.” With that he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Anders gave me a shrug and moved to follow Hawke as the others turned to leave as well. I got up and started to make my way towards the exit when Fenris blocked my path.

“I swear mage if you do anything. I will rip your still beating heart out of your chest,” he snarled at me.

“You have to learn to be more specific” I said coolly. “Anything covers quite a lot of things but don’t worry I don’t plan on causing any of you harm.”

I slipped past him before he could respond and hurried after my hosts. I heard Fenris following me and felt him staring daggers into my back. Of course I just had to become a mage in my strange transformation. Being Dalish doesn’t help either. I thought ruefully as I followed the two mages through the cellar of the Amell estate. When we reached the top of the stairs Hawke motioned for us to wait near the door as he set off to probably explain to his mother. I couldn’t make out the words used in their discussion while I waited awkwardly between the healer and the warrior. Soon Hawke and his mother came into the room thankfully reducing the tension that had been steadily building.

“You must be Maia” Leandra addressed me. “Garret told me about your situation and we’d be happy to let you stay the night here instead of that dingy clinic.”

Honestly this woman was heaven sent. Her smile radiated warmth and quickly diffused the situation.

“Thank you really,” I answered with a smile of my own. “I promise I don’t want to impose but your son and my appointed healer didn’t allow for much argument.”

To this Leandra laughed “that does sound like them. I swear they just love picking up strays. Fenris love, are you staying as well? We have plenty of space if you don’t want to go back to that abandoned house of yours.”

“No Leandra. I just came to make sure our mage here didn’t have any trouble.” Fenris’ tone was arguably civil but I cold here the ice laced in his words.

“Oh well just know you always have a place here.” Leandra added as Fenris made his way out of the estate. Sighing she turned back to us.

“’Well I should show you to the rooms.”

“About that I’m not sure Maia should be left alone,” Anders interjected. “I healed her injuries but whatever is blocking her memories may have adverse effects.”

“That’s ok I’m fine with sleeping on the floor if we need to be in the same room” I shrug.

That was obviously not the right answer as Leandra seemed to look slightly offended.

“I don’t care if that’s what you’re used to or not but no one is sleeping on the floor in my house” the older woman declared. “There is a couch in the guest room and I can get you blankets.”

I decided to not protest anymore of the women’s kindness and settled on nodding and following her to where I would be sleeping for the night. It was a decent sized room with a bed much larger than I was used to. In fact the couch looked more like my bed back home. Leandra made sure we had enough blankets and left us for the night. Before Hawke vanished as well he made sure we knew his room was next door incase anything happened in the night. Soon it was just the runaway mage and I left in the room. I made my way over to the couch only to be stopped by Anders stepping in front of me.

“I’ll take the couch. You can have the bed” He said with his backed to me.

“You can’t be serious” I snorted. His head whipped around to me as I continued “I am much smaller than you so it would be ridiculous to have me take the giant bed while you squeeze on to the couch.”

Before he could protest I grabbed the blankets and nestled myself in them on the couch.

“See I fit perfectly fine” I dismissed as I waved my hand at him. “You take the bed and I’ll make sure to let you know of any adverse effects.”

I heard him mutter something about “elves being the death of him” but I ignored it as I buried my head into the blankets. I was asleep before Anders was even in the bed.

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder which caused me to tackle said person to the ground with my hand around their throat before I could process what was happening. When I blinked the sleep from my eyes I realized the offending person was Anders and he looked like I had sprouted horns and fangs. I quickly released my hold on the mage and scrambled to my feet.

“I’m so sorry” I professed. “I um… am not used to people touching me while I sleep…” I mumble as I rub my neck and try to calm my racing heart.

“No it’s fine. It’s my fault.” Anders insists as he pulls himself up. “I should have tried to wake you a little bit more gently.”

I blink at the man I had just had in a choke hold who was now apologizing to me.

“Normal people don’t react that way when someone simply shakes their shoulder to wake them up.”

“Well, I think we established last night that you aren’t exactly normal” Anders grins at me.

I can’t help but laugh a little as I agree with the mage. I then look up to see an amused Hawke at the door way.

“Having fun this morning?” he smirks at us before stepping into the room.

“Hawke!” Anders stutters since his back had been turned to the door. “I didn’t realize you were there.”

“Well I heard a loud thump and came rushing up only to find you on the floor and Maia looking guilty.”

I cursed myself as I felt heat rise up into my cheeks. Unfortunately Hawke noticed my blush and chuckled.

“See I said she looked guilty. Now if you’re done fooling around there’s food downstairs waiting.”

I opened my mouth to argue that I could get my own food but my stomach spoke before I could. I got another pointed look from the soon to be champion before he turned to leave. Anders followed him without a word and I gave up on my pride before following the two mages.

When I got down stairs there was already food laid out on the table where Leandra, Bodahn and Sandal were sitting already. Hawke took the seat at the end of the table and Anders sat to his right which left me between Anders and Leandra. 

“Good morning Maia, Anders” Leandra greeted us in turn. “Looks like you slept well.”

I thanked her as I watched Anders and Garret both start taking food from the massive amount on the table. I didn’t realize I had been staring until Leandra spoke up again.

“Go ahead Maia. There’s plenty for everyone.”

This made both Garret and Anders pause as they realized I hadn’t started eating yet. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before responding.

“Sorry I’ve just never seen so much food before.”

This got a laugh from the older woman. “Yes well we may have gone overboard this morning but anything left over can be taken to the clinic with you.”

I nodded as I began to fill my plate with bread, cheese and fruit. The food was delicious, and given the fact that most of my meals had been either ramen or something frozen, it was the best meal I could remember eating in a long time. This must have showed on my face because I became aware of the strange looks I was receiving from those at the table.

“What?” I questioned after swallowing a bite of bread.

“I’ve just never seen some one so happy to be eating bread and cheese.” Garret chuckled.

“Oh well I was a student back home and working a few jobs to pay for it already. That meant I didn’t really have much time or money to eat fresh food.”

“Well then I can’t wait till you try some of the meat here.” Anders chimed in.

“Um… you see…” I began awkwardly. “Where I’m from we have so many people that our meat industry isn’t the most humane and sometimes dangerous for the workers and consumers. So I stopped eating meat a few years back and it actually helped me stay on budget as well. Even if it’s ethically better here my body won’t react well since it’s been so long.”

A heavy silence fell over the table after I finished. I kept my eyes down as I let them process my words. Anders was the first one to speak up.

“I know you said last night that you came from someplace completely different but wow. Well if you want to give it a try your body isn’t technically the same so it may be fine.”

I smiled at the mage “yeah I could say some things that would blow y’alls minds.” I muttered before turning back to my food.

The conversation flowed smoothly for the rest of the meal as it was mostly about what had been currently happening in Kirkwall. I happily listened to the odd family talk while I ate my fill and drank enough tea to clear my head. When we were done we helped pack up the rest of the food to take down to the clinic. Hawke quickly changed into what I assumed was his light armor before leading us back through the cellar. When we arrived in the clinic Hawke and I helped set things up before the clinic opened.

It was a slow morning with only one patient coming in with a broken arm. This meant there was plenty of time for questions.

“So about this game of yours, how do we know you’re telling the truth and not just some kind of creep?” Hawke cornered me once the refugee had left.

“Well first off it would be extremely impressive if my imagination was that good to create a completely different world with technology and cultures far more advanced than what is in Thedas. Also I know things that none of you have told anyone else yet.”

Anders had stopped what he had been doing and was now watching our conversation intensely. Hawke’s brow was furrowed as he tried to come to turns what my words had implied.

“Prove it,” he declared.

I let out a sigh and glanced at the healer who had now moved to stand next to the other mage.

“Look I’m not one to reveal people’s secrets to someone they haven’t told yet. Also Hawke, I don’t know many secrets of yours given that I was creating your personality and such as I played.”

“Then tell me a secret of mine,” Anders spoke up drawing my eyes to his.

“Are you sure?” I asked wearily.

“Yes. I’m curious as well.” He affirmed.

I loosed a deep breath and took a step towards the blonde mage. I retold the story of his last escape from the circle in a voice too low for Hawke to overhear. When I finished I took a step back and watched as he reacted to my words. He was looking at me with pure disbelief and fear that made me feel immediately guilty.

“Maker,” Anders breathed. “I didn’t believe it was possible but…” He let himself trail off as he shook his head.

Hawke was looking between us in confusion. 

“What did you say to him?” Hawke insisted.

“She told me how I escaped the circle. Something I haven’t told anyone.” Anders interjected before I could respond.

“Well…” Garrett sighed. “You’ve convinced me.”

I just stared at him, unable to wipe the shock from my face.

“Seriously? Just like that?”

“Yeah well I’ve seen a bunch of weird shit already,” Hawke shrugged.

“Trust me it’ll only get weirder,” I mutter.

Hawkes laugh surprises me. It’s so full and loud that it fills all your senses. Probably one of the reasons why he attracts so many people to him. 

“Well if you’re any indication I’m sure it will. You still have to convince the others though,” Hawke states as his face turns serious. Or as serious as Garrett Hawke could be.

“Figures” I reply before turning to Anders. “So you’re convinced I’m telling the truth?”

“I never thought you were lying” he sates meeting my gaze. “Just took a while to wrap my head around the idea.”

I nod trying to think of how I would convince the rest. I feel like Aveline would be the most difficult to convince while I don’t think I’ll ever gain Fenris’ full trust. I forced my thoughts aside as I realized the two mages were both looking at me again.

“Anders,” I started as I decided to change the subject. “Could you teach me how to heal people? I know basic first aid and have had plenty of practice stitching up um… wounds and setting bones.”

I caught myself before saying exactly what injuries I had dealt with would raise questions. Questions that I didn’t feel like answering too soon.

“Of course, but…” Anders stopped to look me over once. “Well we don’t know what control you have over your magic just yet so we should start with that.”

I nod again before noticing Hawkes eyes still on me. I raise my eyebrow at him to which he just shakes his head.

“Well I’ll leave you two to your lessons then,” Hawke spoke up. “I let the others know to meet at the Hanged Man at the usual time.”

We watched as the man turned to return to the streets of Dark Town. He lifted a hand as he left and then it was just Anders and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like her so far. This chapter and the next are more introductions to the new girl in Kirkwall. The next chapter she meets the full gang and answers questions from her past. It will be her point of view again but I promise once things are set up I will pay attention to the rest of the characters and their relationships. I will keep to cannon mostly but Maia will obviously change some things and who actually believes Varric told Cassandra the whole truth anyway. Any comments are welcome especially since I'm new to writing.


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters will be from Maia's POV just to set things up and stuff. After that I should be switching around POV a lot more. Anyways enjoy this chapter. It's long because I couldn't find a good place to put a break in it. If I had broken it down to have her back story separate then that would've been really short...  
> Oh and there is a brief reference to past abuse, though I gloss over all the details. Actually I don't even say it specifically. So if that's a trigger it's at the end of the first paragraph of her story.

Anders and I had all day exploring my control and limits of my magic. We started with basic theory which I somehow new already which surprised Anders nearly as much as it had surprised me. We then moved on to basic spells that I could perform in the clinic without causing damage. The doors were obviously kept close for this but a sign was placed on them saying we were open. No one came though. I then progressed to more complicated ones including minor healing. This Anders let me practice on a small bruise he had developed on his side. After I had successfully returned the purplish skin to its original color he lowered his shirt and turned to face me.

“Alright so how can you be this good at magic despite claiming to never having it before coming here?” He asked pointedly as I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

“You’re asking me?” I respond as I tried to reel in my own thoughts. “You’re the one who said there was a magical block on my memories. I’m just as surprised as you are.”

I met his gaze with a huff and held it as I waited for him to respond.

“So you’re saying that maybe whoever did this to you also taught you how to control your magic?”

“Is that so unreasonable?” I demand standing up from the chair next to his to pace across the room. “I mean doesn’t it make sense that whoever put forth the effort to change me and dump me through Merrill’s mirror also taught me to control my powers? Otherwise I could’ve accidently blown myself up and their effort would’ve been wasted.”

By the time I finished talking I was back where I started and dropped into the chair I had vacated moments before. Anders seemed to hum as he thought on my words.

“I guess that would make sense,” the healer trailed off. “Though let me ask you this, you claim to know all of our secrets or at least most of them, so why haven’t you asked me about Justice yet?”

His question caught me by surprise and had me stumbling over my words.

“What?” I managed.

“We’ve been here all day and you haven’t asked me about him. Most people usually start with it but I figured you were trying to be polite or were still in shock of being here.”

I gave him and incredulous look.

“It’s because I know all I need to know. He was a friend of yours that was trapped outside of the fade in a decaying corpse so you offered him the only help you could give. Now he’s a part of you and you do your best to live together and help others.”

It was Anders’ turn to be in shock by my statement.

“So you aren’t scared of me or repulsed by the fact that I’m technically an abomination?” The healer asked finally.

“No I’m not,” I state firmly. “Even if I was it isn’t my place to judge you for doing what you thought was right. And before you ask, no it’s not because the game makes it seem ok. In fact you are painted in not exactly the best light by the end of it. I mean the game is from the perspective of Varric telling it to a pro-chantry audience and that’s all I’ll say on that matter.”

Anders was staring at me with his mouth open like I had just professed my love for darkspawn. Then in a flash of blue his expression changed and Justice spoke up.

“You are one of the few here who has accepted us. Thank you. I promise we will continue to help you regain your memories.”

Then just as quickly as before Anders took over again blinking. Honestly the game didn’t do the transition justice. I had to stop my jaw from falling to the floor. Not only did his demeanor and voice change but so did his power. When it changed I felt it wash over me like a wave, it was nearly overwhelming.

“Sorry,” Anders murmured as I regained my composure. “He sometimes does that.”  
“It’s fine,” I assured. “It was just unexpected. Any way it’s gotten late so we should probably go meet the others.”

Anders simply nodded and led the way out of the clinic, grabbing his staff on his way. I followed him through the narrow streets of Dark Town and moved next to him as the streets opened up once in Low Town. We walked the short distance to the Hanged Man in relatively comfortable silence while I mentally prepared myself. When we reached the tavern I halted in front of the doors. Anders realizing I wasn’t following him in turned back and let the door swing shut.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Umm I guess just anxious…” I trail off still staring at the doorway.

“Don’t worry everything will be alright. Hawke and I will help you.” He smiles at me opening the door again to motion me in.

I nod and make my way into the bar. I stood near the door for a minute taking in the tavern I had only seen on my computer screen. I was jarred out of my trance as Anders nudged my shoulder indicating me to follow him. I didn’t need him to show me where the others would be since they were in the same room Varric occupied during the game. We were the last ones to show and there was already food and drinks scattered across the table. I stayed in the doorway as Anders greeted his friends and took up a seat next to the writer. I caught Hawke’s eye and he motioned for me to take the seat between him and the healer.

“Nice of you two to finally show up,” Hawke declared after I had taken my seat and passed me a drink.

I took a drink and immediately started coughing up the vile liquid. Once I caught my breath I voiced my displeasure.

“Mierda! How do you drink this shit?”

The table erupted in laughter at my reaction to whatever Hawke had handed me. I scowled at the drink as I waited for them to stop.

“View it as a welcome to Kirkwall, Dreamer.” Varric chimed in raising his mug to me.

“Wait, how am I Dreamer?” I sputter at the dwarf.

“From what I understand it’s because you thought this was a dream,” Aveline chimed in. “I’m Aveline since we haven’t met yet.”

“Wait is no one going to comment that she just sounded like an Antivan!” Isabella demanded cutting off my reply to the Captain.

“So I speak Spanish. My friend was Puerto Rican.” I shrug off their stares.

“Anyway back to the point of this little meeting,” Varric coughed thankfully drawing the attention away from me and my swearing. “We’re all here to discuss our new friend here who claims to come from a different world and knows us from some kind of game.”

“Anders and I already believe her story.” Hawke added causing Fenris to growl in annoyance.

“Of course you do darling,” Isabella cooed. “You’ll believe anyone’s sob story. Hell that’s why half of us are here. As for Anders he’ll do just about anything you say.”

I leaned back and watched as the table exploded into debate. I picked up my drink and took a hesitant gulp, this time ready for the terrible taste. Surprisingly it was better than the first time and I hummed intrigued by the change. The voices halted as Anders finally spoke up.

“Look I understand all of your doubts considering how she ended up here.” Anders conceded as he glanced at Fenris. “It was hard for me to believe that somewhere out there we are just some characters in a game but she knows things. Things that only makes sense for her to know if she truly played some game pretending to be Hawke.”

I loosed the breath that I had been holding since Anders’ voice cut through the noise. I saw the others around the table considering the mages words. Even Fenris’ scowl had diminished somewhat.

“Fine this seems easy then,” Isabella was the first to break the silence. “She tells us what she knows and we can decide on our own if we believe her.”

I stare at the pirate who simply winks at me from across the table. I look around to see everyone else seeming to approve of her idea.

“I’m not just going to spill everyone’s secrets to all of you.” I declare incredulously. “Contrary to what you must think of me I do value your privacy. I mean I wouldn’t have played the games if I ever thought you were real or would have the chance to meet you.”

“Of course kitten, you can just tell us separately.” Isabella replied as she leaned back in her chair and lifted her drink to her lips.

It was settled then. I was to stand off to the corner then one by one they would come up to me, and I would give them my “proof”. It felt oddly like I was a priest handing out the Eucharist or whatever they did in church like on TV. Isabella was first and I told of just what the relic she was searching for. Then Merrill who seemed both excited and terrified as I told her of just how her first deal with a demon happened. Fenris was next and I was sure he would rip my heart out as I told him of his escape. A look from Hawke kept the warrior from tearing me apart and sent him sulking back to his chair. I told Aveline of her father and their tradition while reading a story. Varric was last and simply nodded as I told him of the woman he named his beloved crossbow.

When I was finished Hawke held out another drink for me, only to have it snatched up by Isabella. She downed it in one go and grabbed my arm.

“Come on we’re getting you something better to drink.” The pirate winked as she steered me back down towards the bar.

“You paying for something better Rivaini?” Varric called as we left the room.

“Nope, Hawke is.” Isabella shot back showing the purse she’d stolen from the champion.

She paid no mind to the protests Hawke yelled and dragged me up to the bar with her. She gave me a devilish grin before chatting up the bartender. My mind drifted away from the conversation until I was forced back into focus by some man grabbing my ass.

“Now what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a city like this?” The man slurred as he sidled closer to me.

“Remove your hand before I make you.” I bite out trying to restrain my urge to throttle the man immediately.

“Now don’t be like that sweetie. I’m sure I could show you a good time.” The man pressed as he let his hand roam over my backside.

I was in motion before he could make a sound and immediately had him in a hold that would snap his arm if I flicked my wrist. Apparently the drunk wasn’t alone as his friends spurred into motion too slowly.

“Now there’s no need to cause a scene but I’m sure you know I could break your arm before any of your friends could take a step.”

I only received a whimper and nod of the man’s head.

“Good. Now, before I release you and let you and your men walk out of here in one piece, I’m going to take this opportunity to explain something to you. When a women says ‘no’ that means stop what you are doing and apologize. Got it? Good. Now leave before my patience runs out.”

I release the man and watch him stumble towards his friends. He then quickly makes for the door calling out some typical ‘knife-ear’ insults. I wave them off and turn back to the pirate who was staring at me.

“What?” I ask as I reach for one of the drinks in front of her and lift it to my lips.

“Oh I think I like you.” Isabella purrs in response.

I flash her a smile before taking a long drink. Whatever this was it was much better than what Hawke had given me and much stronger.

“Mmmm I like this much better.” I hum in content.

“Of course you do! I have good taste!” The pirate declared as she dragged me back to where the others were with her glass and bottle in hand.

When we reentered the room Isabella proudly declared that I was alright by her standards. Then regaled them with the story of my actions down stairs. Hawke barked out a laugh, Aveline grinned at me, Merill giggled at Isabela’s description of the scene, Anders simply shook his head and let out a small chuckle and Fenris looked at me like I might not be the devil incarnate. Varric was the one to speak up after Isabela finished though.

“Looks like you’ll fit in just fine Dreamer,” he nods. “Though I must say it’s a little unfair you know all of our stories, while we don’t know yours.”

I had been expecting this ever since Hawke told us about the meeting. I sighed as I set down my drink and turned to face the dwarf.

“Fine what will you know of me?”

I should have known what would happen when the grin crossed the writer’s face but I had no chance to back down from my offer. 

“Everything. Start from the beginning.”

Hawke moved to protest along with Anders but I was faster.

“Alright better have more drinks coming otherwise I’m not sure I want to be sober for all of this.”

This received a smirk from the dwarf as he affirmed that there will be no shortage of drinks. In response I downed the rest of my drink and began from the beginning.

“So it all begins with a snow storm during the winter of ’00 in the city of Philadelphia. The police were called into an office building downtown after workers found a child camping out in a disused storage closet. Child services were called in but they couldn’t find a record of the child anywhere and she had no memory past a few months before when she was living on the street. After weeks of searching they gave up on finding her identity and named her Sarah Lu before sending her off to a group home. The group home wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t meant to be permanent but no one was willing to foster a child who had no memories and had strange dreams that caused her to wake up screaming at night.”

“Wait whose Sarah Lu?” Isabella cut in impatiently. “I thought you were going to tell us your story?”

“Maker’s balls Rivaini let the woman tell her story.” The dwarf snapped at the pirate.

“Funny you should ask,” I smile “I’m Sarah Lu.”

This caused Isabela to sit back and motion for me to continue my story which I did after taking a long drink.

“They said my dreams were probably the result for some kind of earlier trauma probably related to why I had no memories. After a few years of therapy and medication I could sleep through the night without screaming. I was moved to a foster home in time for me to start middle school. They were a nice family but after they lost the jobs they were forced to move to the other side of the country. I was sent to a new foster home in a not so nice part of Pennsylvania when I was 14. Now there are some who choose to foster children because they honestly care like my first family. Others just think of it as a way to get an easy pay check from the government. My second home was like the later. I was forced to get a job to buy my own food since my foster parents spent the money they got for me on booze mostly. Well at least my foster father did since my foster mother was pulling double shifts as a nurse as at the hospital. She was never home to make sure I ate and I pretended like I didn’t exist when it came to her husband. Typical of being a teenager with a past of mental disease I started lashing out at school. It then fell on my foster father to deal with my punishment. I ended up running away at age 16.”

“I went back to Philadelphia and started stealing in order to make enough money to buy some food and warm clothes when winter came. I got on the radar of one of the local gangs but somehow ended up impressing their boss with my ability to slip away anytime they tried coming for me. He ended up offering me a job and I took it. He found me a place to stay and made sure I made enough to keep myself clothed and fed. I eventually found out not only could I steal most things not bolted to the ground but I was really good with computers. I mean in school I knew I was but I had never tried stealing people’s secrets with it. Soon I became the gang’s in house hacker and even worked some jobs for people without any ties to the gang. During that time I studied and earned my GED hoping to convince my boss to let me go off to college if I raised the money. Then I found out how the gang really made its money. I knew they weren’t running a clean business but I had assumed it was mostly just the usual stuff. Turns out they had their hands in human trafficking as well. That’s why they had first gone after me. I gave myself a month to move my financials around and gain a new identity. Once I was ready I sent the locally police everything I had on the gang and headed north to New York City.”

“I found a cheap place in Chinatown hoping to blend in as another Asian college student with little money. I sent my portfolio out to multiple art schools hoping to get into one of the game designing programs. I ended up getting a nearly full scholarship to a school in New York which meant I wouldn’t have to move again. I started school at age 20 going by Maia Hale now. I figured I was safe from the gang retaliating due to my new identity and the fact that none of them knew I had even gotten my GED or planned to go to college. I fell into my new life and let three years of school make me feel safe, like I had found my place finally.”

At this point I stopped which received many complaints from my captive audience. I downed two more drinks before continuing my tale. As I picked up where I left off I became acutely aware to the warmth the alcohol was causing to spread through my body.

“I had left an email for my one friend in Philadelphia. He also worked for the same gang and was around my age. I’m not sure what compelled me to leave it for him but I did. I had set up a system to alert me of any messages while making sure it couldn’t be used to track down my location. Anyway it was the fall of my fourth and last year of school when I received a message from him. It said that he just got out of jail and needed my help to disappear. I told him I could get a new identity made and sent to him but he refused and said he needed help immediately. I stupidly agreed to meet him during that weekend at a diner near the train station. I packed a bag and headed immediately to Boston for the next couple days. I planned on taking the train in the day we were to meet and pretend that I didn’t live in the city.”

“I showed up at the diner after my train with bag in hand. We talked and I gave him the documents I had gotten for him. He promised he’d leave the city and head west, never contacting me again. He didn’t appear shocked when I said I had a train to catch. I left and hurried back to the train station but instead of heading for a train I ducked into the subway that led out to the airport. At the station I was to switch trains I instead ducked into the bathroom and changed. I then melted into the crowd to head up to the street. Turns out it was a trap and they had people spread out across the area. One of them caught sight of me and called it in. I took to the roofs once I hit a more residential area but my friend knew I would and was waiting for me I dropped down to the street and found myself pushed over to the warehouse district by the harbor. He followed and pulled a gun on me. He tried telling me he was sorry but I rushed him in his hesitation. I knocked him down, picked his gun up and shot him. That’s when I noticed the wound in my side from when the gun went off as I tackled him. I used my scarf to soak up my blood not wanting to leave a trail and ducked into one of the warehouses. I searched for a first aid kit as I tried waiting out the others sent after me. I wasn’t lucky in either account and found myself among old furniture. I was waiting to die when the mirror next to me flared to life I didn’t hesitate stepping through as I saw a gunman round the corner. That’s all I remember before waking in the clinic.”

I downed another drink as I waited for the others to react to something. They hadn’t been silent during my whole telling since I had to explain a lot of things to them about my world. Often those explanations got sidetracked which means that I have no idea how late it is or how much I’ve drank. Though I know it’s a lot as things kind of fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave our girl a rough life story mainly because it's more likely that she would be able to fit in with the Kirkwall Crew. I was critical of the foster care system because of the bad experiences our girl had, though I do know that it can work well for people. My friend actually had a good experience with her foster mother and was eventually adopted by someone in a different state. Also I felt like throwing in some Spanish because I regularly use it from years of classes and picking it up from my friends hence the cursing.


	4. Spiders of Unusual Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I should be switching POVs regularly. I also have now gotten caught up to what I have finished already but since it's break I should be able to write a lot before classes start.

I woke up to a sultry voice in my ear and felt my hand immediately reach out for the speaker’s throat. I feel my fingers brush along cool metal resting on the voice’s collar bone and snap my eyes toward them. I recognize Isabela as she opens her mouth to speak again as I drop my hand.

 

“My you weren’t lying when you said you were quick.” The pirate purred casually as if I hadn’t had my hands around her vulnerable neck moments before.

 

“I’m sorry,” I croak as I move to sit up. “I really need to get better at not trying to kill those who wake me up.”

 

My reaction stirs a chuckle out of the pirate which is soon joined by a lower rumble. Both mine and the rogue’s eyes snapped to the source of the new sound to find Hawke leaning against the doorway. Luckily for me he seemed to be holding some form of roll and a mug of tea.

 

“Oh thank god, please tell me that’s for me.” I plead to the owner of the house I was occupying.

 

“You know I was going to tease you,” the mage started as he pushed off the door frame. “But those eyes are just too hard to resist.”

 

I have to swallow a protest since he is still holding my food so instead I flash a smile. It seems to work because soon I have a sweet roll and mug of tea in my hands. I mumble a quick thanks before all but inhaling the roll. This warrants another chuckle from the pair before Isabella turns to leave.

 

“Your eyes are pretty irresistible darling.” Before exiting the room she adds “oh and please do hurry. Merrill and I are here to help you find something to wear other than the clothes you came stumbling in.”

 

I quirk an eyebrow at the mage who was now sitting on the end of my bed.

 

“Their idea though if you plan to work with us you’ll need armor and a staff.”

 

I nod as I drink deeply from my mug of tea. Then I finally notice that I was currently not wearing any clothes under my blanket. I then remember Isabela’s words she whispered into my ear this morning and feel my cheeks heat up.

 

“Uh Hawke would you mind telling me what happened last night?” I ask cautiously.

 

“You don’t remember? You can’t be serious?” Hawke demands in response.

 

Apparently my face was enough of an answer as he proceeded to start laughing his ass off. I give an exasperated sigh and pin him with my gaze.

 

“Look don’t be an ass and just tell me what happened after I finished my story.”

 

“Alright, Alright.” The mage seems to compose himself before continuing. “You did drink an awful lot throughout your story so I shouldn’t be surprised really. Well nothing bad happened really. We mostly continued to talk and drink though you did at some point sing something in that language of yours.”

 

“Spanish,” I mumbled.

 

“Yes that! Anyway Isabela and Merrill loved it. After that we pretty much cleared out. I was certain you were sober though since you half carried Anders back here and even tucked him in.”

 

“Wait! I do remember that!” I exclaimed excited that I at least remembered how my night ended. “But you weren’t there.”

 

“What you’re crazy. Of course I was.” Hawke stuttered as he turned to hide his reddening face.

 

“No you went to Fenris’. I told you to because you two were making bedroom eyes at each other all night and it was distracting.”

 

Hawke turned and looked in my eyes with a clear argument resting on his tongue but he didn’t pursue it.

 

“Well I almost got away with it. At least Anders didn’t notice.” Hawke frowned.

 

“Well I can’t promise I won’t tease you about him but I at least won’t tell anyone what I saw.” I smirk at the mage before downing my tea.

 

“Now all this still doesn’t explain where my clothes are.” I declare as I glance around the room once more.

 

“Oh right I saw them on the floor when I came in to check on you earlier and figured you’d like them washed. I can have them brought up but in the mean time I figured you might want a bath.”

 

Honestly I could’ve kissed the man because a bath sounded so great right then.

 

“God, yes. I actually don’t remember the last time I bathed.” I breathed in gratitude.

 

“Well I’ll leave you to it then.” The mage laughed as he rose from the bed. “The bathe is through those doors.”

 

The doors he indicated were on the wall between mine and the room Anders’ had taken. I nod my thanks as he makes his way out and closes the door. I nearly leap out of bed as soon as I hear the door catch and rush through the doors. The room wasn’t too big with enough room for a wash basin and the large tub already filled with clean water. I thanked whatever power gave me the magic I used to warm the water to near boiling. I couldn’t keep the groan in as I slipped under the water’s surface. I completely submerged myself and held my breath as long as I could before actually washing myself.

 

I stepped out of the bathroom feeling infinitely better and found my clothes waiting for me. I slipped on the simple tunic and leggings after I finished drying my hair with my magic. Overall it had only been about 15 minutes since Hawke had left my room when I descended the staircase. I found the trio talking animatedly in the room that served as a library and seating room.

 

“Finally, you sleep too long.” Isabela lets out a dramatic sigh as I enter the room.

 

“Oh Maia it’s good to see you.” Merrill chirps happily despite the pirate’s impatience.

 

“Well that’s what I get for trying to keep up with you last night. Jesus you really can drink more than a fish.” I quip back at the pirate before greeting the elf. “Always nice to see you Merrill.”

 

“Yeah, yeah c’mon we have work to do.” The rogue responds motioning for us to follow her into the next room.

 

I enter after her with Merrill on my heels so when I stop the elf stumbles into me.

 

“I’m so sorry.” I apologize immediately before turning back to the room.

 

The room was full of various weapons and sets of armor. Plus whatever odd things seemed to interest the group. In the game you always ended up with some interesting loot but it was nothing compared to what was housed in this room. I find myself wandering over to the rack of weapons that held an array of various daggers. There was a pair of double ended blades that immediately caught my attention. The grips were made of two intertwining snakes whose mouths opened around the base of the blades.

 

“You have a good eye.” Isabella spoke up from over my shoulder which caused me to jump slightly.

 

This gained a laugh out of the duelist as she held out a hand for one of the blades. I handed one over to her as I watched her examine the blade.

 

“I never was one for a duel ended dagger but these were just to pretty to sell.” The pirate admitted as she continued to examine the blade. “I take it you favored knives before you gained your magic.”

 

“Yeah, though I mostly used throwing knives and one’s small enough to conceal easily. Our laws don’t allow one to openly carry weapons.” I explain as I kept my eyes on the rogue.

 

“Heh that’s one thing you won’t have to worry about here. Though we should probably find you some armor first.” Isabela stated as she replaced the dagger on the rack.

 

I followed suit before moving towards the chests of armor. Merrill and Hawke were already making a pile of things that could possibly fit me. Isabela and I then turned to the task of sorting the pile into one of things I could actually wear. After going through dozens of items we finally had a more reasonable pile for me to try on.

 

“Seriously do you steal everything off the people you kill?” I question as I look over the chests we didn’t even touch.

 

“Not everything” Hawke lamented. “Blood stains and burn marks aren’t worth the effort to fix.”

 

I was then shoved behind a screen as Isabela ordered me to strip and try on some robes. I tried on the various items Isabela forced on me and showed the group each time. It wasn’t until I put on the last set of clothes that everyone could agree. It was a slightly more armored version of Merrill’s ensemble. It had a similar chainmail like under layer and leggings that were made of tough black leather. There was a plated corset made of stiffened black leather that attached to shoulder plates that formed an open high collar. There was a dark blue hood that could attach to the collar as well as a matching sash to tie around my waste. In addition there were cleverly hidden sheathes for daggers along my back. When put all together I looked like a deadly shadow and I loved it.

 

“Damn.” Isabella was the first to comment as I stepped from behind the screen.

 

“Oh wow it looks great.” Merrill agreed readily.

 

“Well you definitely look like you’re one of us now.” Hawke added as he moved over to the rack of staffs. “Time to choose one of these now.”

 

I joined him as we looked over his collection. I ran my hands around the hafts to feel the elements staffs were oriented to naturally gravitating towards the electrical and ice based ones. I paused on one of the ice staffs. It wasn’t anything special given its dark wood with no ordination like some of the others. The focus crystal was hidden amongst swirling wood meant to appear like water. The blade on the end curved slightly and appeared to have been recently sharpened.

 

“So you like ice.” Hawke observed as I took the staff from the rack. “Makes sense since you were found in a snow storm.”

 

I flash the champion a smirk and meet his gaze.

 

“What? No quip about how it would match my cold heart? I did tell you I shot my childhood friend.”

 

“Sounds like he deserved it.” Isabella grunted in Hawke’s place.

 

“Well how would you like to try out your new equipment tonight? I got a letter to meet some merchant in low town about dealing with some smugglers.” Hake asks, quickly changing the conversation.

 

“You sure about this? I mean I’ve been here less the 48 hours and you already want to trust me to hurl spells near you?” I frown.

 

“Anders told me you had a good handle on your magic like you’ve been trained. Also last night your stories proved you know how to handle yourself in a fight.” Hawke stated pointedly.

 

I groan and look to Isabela for help. She’s useless and simply leads Merrill to go back to the other room.

 

“Do I have to point out that the last time I got in a fight I nearly died? Only by some divine interference and a magical mirror did I survive.” I challenged.

 

“It’ll be fine. Worst case scenario we have a spirit healer on call.” The mage countered before rejoining the others leaving me alone with no argument left.

 

 _Todos como el rabo de la cabra._ Sighing I went to rejoin the rest of them and wait until nighttime.

 

Merrill left after we ate dinner to go work on her mirror and we left soon after. Hawke explained we were bringing Fenris earlier which I still think is a terrible idea. Alas my opinion didn’t matter since we were currently waiting for the brooding elf. We weren’t waiting for more than a few minutes when Hawke emerged with the elf in tow.

 

“Andraste’s tits. Do you ever taking that armor off?” Isabela remarked as the pair appeared.

 

“Not when I know we’re planning on taking on smugglers at night.” Fenris growls in response as he and Hawke take the lead.

 

“No but on Garrett’s other visits I bet it does.” I drawled as I slipped from the shadow I had been occupying.

 

“I would prefer if you didn’t comment on things you don’t know _mage_ ” the warrior snapped back.

 

“No need to be so jumpy. I only meant to add an opinion in the matter.” I retorted.

 

Hawkes voice cut off the elf’s response as he stopped our procession through high town.

 

“Look don’t you two start. I already can’t bring either of the other mages with Fenris because of the constant bickering.” The other mage huffed.

 

Fenris merely let out a snarl and faced away from me while I held my hands up in surrender. Satisfied our leader continued our walk down to low town. The trip didn’t take long but no one spoke until we reached the market place where we were meant to meet the merchant. A red haired dwarf motioned Hawke over and he indicated we should let him deal with the dwarf. The two talked briefly and low enough that I could only catch a few words. Hawke sauntered back over to us with his usual grin on his lips.

 

“Says the smugglers are most likely in the tunnels under dark town. They stole some of his merchandise and wants us to get it back for him.” The mage summarized.

 

“Great I’ve always wanted to explore the sewers of a medieval city. I wonder if I’ll get to see a ROUS or if there will only be SOUSs.” I state dryly.

 

“What are you blabbering on about mage?” Fenris growls.

 

“Rodents of unusual size of course.” I reply immediately before realizing my mistake. “Right that’s an American thing. My bad continue on.”

 

I gain an eye roll from Fenris as Hawke shrugs and leads us to one of the dark town lifts. I fall in to step behind him and Fenris along with Isabela. Once we start walking Isabela leans over to talk to me.

 

“So if an ROUS is a rodent of unusual size, what’s and SOUS?” she inquires much to Fenris’ dismay.

 

I let a smile curve onto my lip before replying.

 

“Spiders of unusual size.”

 

Isabela and Hawke break out into laughter while Fenris simply groans. We had already reached the lift so the elf starts our decent while the two of them compose themselves. They successfully catch their breath as we reach the bottom.

 

“Unfortunately there will be SOUSs.” Hawke informs me and then proceeds to laugh at the scowl on my face.

 

“Of don’t make that face darling at least you’ll be able to set them on fire or freeze them. I end up covered in their guts.” Isabela hisses.

 

_Arañas de mierda. Why is it always fucking spiders?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be adding a work about Maia's first Santinalia in Kirkwall. It should be up sometime this week.  
> Todos como el rabo de la cabra - crazy, like a goat's tail  
> Arañas de mierda - fucking spiders


	5. Delayed updates but cool picture????????

So life is a funny thing that likes to get all messed up often. And mine decided to blow up in my face by making me have to take a semester off school and move back home. So I will be out of town and moving all my stuff and car up most of the east coast. Oh and bonus it'll be my birthday too so I will have no time at all to write for awhile now. I have recently tried to teach myself digital painting and such so one of my first crappy attempts was Maia. So enjoy this bad attempt while I'm gone.

Ok its not wanting to insert here so heres the link. Ignore the other bad art... I'm extremely out of practice...

http://artsyfartsythingy.tumblr.com/image/155677891333


End file.
